


Anything

by space0bongo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Ficlet, M/M, Not Quite a Drabble, and who is the bullied?, who is the bully?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles will do anything for Scott and yes.  He would do *that*.  As requested by one of my anon followers on Tumblr: a Teen Wolf au about bullying where it isn't clear who the bully/bullied are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

“So,” Stiles says his tone all business as soon as he has Derek alone in the boys’ locker room.  Derek has just emerged from the showers when Stiles speaks, one hand holding up his tiny scrap of a towel to his hips while the other self-consciously runs through his wet hair.  He’s always self-conscious around Stiles, always adjusting his hair or checking his breath or clenching his muscles so they appear at best advantage; it would be pitiful if Derek wasn’t such a jackass.  “What can I do to make you stop Isaac beating Scott up?”

“What makes you think _I_ can get Isaac to do anything?” Derek asks tightly as opens his locker.  Before he can so much as think about taking out his stuff Stiles slams the door shut and slams Derek against it.  “ _Stiles_ …”

“Don’t Stiles me,” He scowls at Derek, wonders when _this_ (and by that he means Scott’s epic undying lust slash tragic love for the guy who beats him to a pulp every morning just for kicks) became the be all and end all of his own life.  Stiles isn’t gay himself, he’s not even bi; not that there is anything wrong about being any of those things of course.  It’s just not for Stiles (not while Lydia Martin still walks this earth in her dainty stiletto heels at least).  But for Scott he’s willing to tread the grey quagmire of sexual ambiguity and finally address some of the subtext between his own interactions with Derek Hale the biggest bully Beacon Hills High had seen since Laura Hale was expelled two years ago.  “What do I need to do?”

“Go out with me,” Derek blurts out finally with flushed cheeks, “on a date, a proper date, and I could maybe talk to Isaac but I can’t guarantee anything.” He licks his bottom lip when Stiles pushes his hips hard against the wall with his hands.  “I mean it.  Isaac doesn’t listen to me anymore.  Not since…” He looks meaningfully at Stiles and clears his throat.  “Not since I kissed you at prom.” Stiles doesn’t really remember prom night (Scott had managed to find a good bottle of whiskey at his Mom’s new boyfriend’s place and they had finished it under the bleachers before the dance) but he does know from various Facebook and Tumblr feeds that there are at least three separate photographs of Derek with his tongue down Stiles’ throat. 

“I’m not falling for that,” Stiles glares at him and finally lets him go.  “You get Isaac to listen and I’ll _consider_ going on a date with you.”


End file.
